


Worse Than Death

by AlbertWesker



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Forced Sex, Gang Rape, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWesker/pseuds/AlbertWesker
Summary: Sam, Nathan and Rafe finally arrived at the place they needed to be; Prison.Rafe could tell you how terrible place it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> |×| I'm awfully sorry if there are typos, English isn't my first language.
> 
> Hint; it's Czech! :) |×|

The days have been rough but they finally made it and arrived at the place they needed to be. _Prison_. What a horrible place. But they didn't have other choice if they wanted to get _The cross._

 

In the meantime they were on the large garden of the prison. The trio was already separated, at least for a while.  
Sam plays games to get some cigarettes while Nathan fights with Gustavo; a man with tattooted chest, bald head and small beard - He can only speak Spanish, apparently.

Rafe stands in the distance from the men and leans on railing. He's enjoying his day on the bright sun wordlessly, though he'd rather get the cross and go home but it isn't that easy. While Rafe's looking around, he noticed some men are staring at him; it literally bothered him. He didn't even what to know what they're thinking about. If they wanted to fight with him, he'd disagree but he wouldn't have chance. He sighed and glanced away from the men.

It was chaos, some men were fighting, other were cursing at each other and so on. Rafe didn't feel safe at all when he wasn't near _Sam._ And when it was getting dark, Rafe decided to go over Sam and Nathan, they were already talking  in the distance.

While Rafe was walking over to them, some men were staring at him, explored him.  
Even Gustavo who was bleeding from his nose; thanks to Nathan. 

 

But when he came to them, he got bad news.

"Here you are, Rafe." Sam spoke, smiling at the smaller male. "Vergas told us we can't be in the same cell tonight, that something happened and.. well, it won't be that ba-" Sam sighed and stopped because Nathan interrupted him.

"Won't be bad for me and Sam but Vergas said you will be in large cell with some men, we asked him why but he didn't answer." Nathan crossed arms on his chest and looked at Rafe. 

  
Rafe was shocked and confused at the same time. / _Why him?_ / Rafe thought for himself and tried to stay cool. He didn't want to show he is scared or something so he dared to give them a fake smile, though it was more like nervous smile, then he finally spoke.

"I can do this." Rafe said surely.  

"Of course, you can do this." Sam winked at the smaller male and smiled. 

They turned around when Vergas came and told them to follow him, so they did.  
Sam and Nathan got into their own cells while Rafe still followed Vergas, nervously from the inside but from outside, he tried to look as strong as possible.

But his expression has changed when he got into the cell, there were already around thirty prisoners. They all looked much taller and muscular than Rafe. When he turned around to talk to Vergas; he was already gone. Rafe gulped and slowly turned to face the men.

They were staring and mumbling something. Rafe wanted to look away but one men spoke to him.

"Short as girl, I bet you're pretty tight. Can't really tell because you look like this kind of twink who's fucked by every man."

Rafe gulped and got nervous, he didn't want to start arguming with him so he politely answered.

"Excuse me?"

The taller man chuckled with the other and dared to give step to Rafe. _Oh god no, oh god no, I need a fucking help._

Rafe was sweating and shivered when someone grabbed his shoulders. He raised his head and looked at the man who held him, he was so tall, so intimidating.

"Guys, this isn't funny.. could you, _please_ , leave me alone?" Rafe was begging, tried to push the man away but failed because other men were close to him. _**Too close**_. They just chuckled at him and stopped right when Gustavo stood face-to-face Rafe. _Jesus christ, no! He'll beat him up_ , Rafe thought for himself but his eyes widened when he felt Gustavo's hand on his _crotch_.

 

Rafe unwillingly let out a loud moan when Gustavo didn't stop stroking his cock through his pants. He could feel his burning cheeks when men mocked him. He wanted to cry. But he held it and he will as long, as it's possible.

Suddenly Gustavo turned his back to Rafe and looked at men, nodded and yelled something in Spanish then turned back to face Rafe. Men were actually smirking at him and when Gustavo raised his hand; men immediately rushed to Rafe and ripped off his clothes, leaving him naked on the cold floor. They could see tears on the corners of his eyes. _Rafe felt defeated, helplessly._

All of them stripped and began to stroke their cocks except Gustavo. He sat down on the chair and watched them, like if it was some gay porn video. All he needed was popcorn.

Three men went to Rafe and forced him to sit down and so he did. The tallest one forced Rafe to open his mouth and start to suck him. Rafe didn't want and tilted head to the side but the man frowned and grabbed him by the hair, turning his face back and forcefully opening his mouth. Rafe didn't have choice and opened his mouth then started sucking his thick cock, it was **so big** for his small mouth. Tears were already sliding down his warm cheeks.

The men around cursed as they were stroking themselves and staring at Rafe's bare body, all they wanted is to fuck Rafe as hard as they could, Rafe was so good looking. So cute and handsome.

The man with dark hair and black eyes grabbed Rafe around his waist and turned him around so he lied on his back while the tallest man was fucking his mouth.  
Rafe breathed heavily and widened his eyes as he felt the tip of someone's cock on his tight hole, it went quickly so uncomfortable that he surrendered and began sobbing. He could feel an intensive pain as the man entered into him and started thrusting out and in. His rhytm went fasted and Rafe couldn't hide moaning of the pleasure, though he still felt pain at the same time.

The tallest man could feel the pre-cum that was dripping from his cock so he pulled out from Rafe's mouth and stroked, then he climaxed on Rafe's face. He smirked, grabbed Rafe's chin and kissed him deeply before turning away. Then Rafe had the chance to wipe his face from the warm liquid.

Another man joined, lied down next to Rafe, grabbed his hard cock and began to tease him. Kissing it for a while then licking his balls; Rafe hated when someone teased him like that so he had to control himself from screaming;  _/Just suck it already!/_.  
But then finally! The man began to suck his cock and Rafe sighed in relief then continued moaning because the man with black eyes was fucking him deeply and fast.

 Rafe was close to climax, way _too close_ and he even warned the man but he kept sucking and when he came, the other man happily swallowed it. Just like if it was a **pepsi cola.**

Even the man with black eyes climaxed, he filled Rafe then pulled out.  
Rafe definitely didn't like this feeling. _It was odd and warm._ _He felt filthy._ He closed his eyes and wished he could sleep, at least for a while.. He was too tired and weak.

But then, when other men wanted to join, Vergas opened the door and yelled.

"That's enough for today!" He looked at Rafe, then whispered. "We can continue another time." But the second sentence Rafe couldn't heard, though he was really happy Vergas came because he went to him and helped Rafe to stand up, throwing a blanked around him since his clothes are ripped. They didn't have his size, _Rafe was just too small._

Rafe was transferred to the cell where was Sam. It was almost midnight but Sam didn't sleep yet and when he saw poor Rafe, he couldn't believe his eyes and quickly went to him, frowning at Vergas.

"What the hell happened to him?" Sam growled, pinning Rafe to his arms.

Vergas shrugged and locked the door behind him. "He had fun." Said and went away. 

Sam looked at Rafe as he was worried and gently placed the smaller one on the bed, stroking his cheeks.

"What happened, Rafe?" Sam's deep voice sounded worried, Rafe liked it. Opened his eyes a little, glancing at Sam.

"I don't want to talk about it.." Rafe stuttered and tried his best to hide his tears from Sam, he didn't want Sam to see him like that. _But it's too late, anyway._ Rafe turned his head to the side, blushing and sobbing softly.

Sam understands, he's sure he knows what happened since Rafe's behaving like this. It made him angry, gritted his teeth. He can't do anything to them now, it bothered Sam, but now, he's here with Rafe and he will protect him. He wants him to feel safe so he decided to lie next to him. Sam wrapped an arm around Rafe's chest and held him close, kissed Rafe's temple before he closed eyes.

And really, Rafe calmed down, stopped sobbing with his head under Sam's chin. He feels safe with the embrace of _love_. Now, he could sleep peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> |×| I'm sorry once again if there are typos! This is my FIRST fanfic ever! |×|


End file.
